שואת יהדות איטליה
אתר ובו שמות כל הניספים thumb|338px|ימין| [[אבני נגף הגיעו גם לאיטליה - אלה שכאן בעיר ליבורנו - "רגש, גאווה, צער וכאב. אלו הם הרגשות שהיה לי מול אלה מצבות, קטנות, אבל בעל חשיבות רבה. שני שמות תמיד עוררו, סבתא ודודה, לא ידוע, אבל תמיד נוכח, עכשיו יש מול הבית שבו גר, שבו הם חיו את חיי היומיום שלהם נשברו על ידי טירוף. ניסיתי את זה ברואה מצבות אלה. מעט עדויות של טרגדיה נוראה, שנשכחה לעתים קרובות, לשנות את הגודל, או גרוע מכך ניצל." - ראה עוד ב: http://moked.it/blog/2015/01/18/qui-livorno-inciampare-nel-ricordo/#sthash.DYITt38V.dpuf]] שואת יהודי איטליה מאופיינת בזמן הקצר שארכה. תוך חצי שנה הושמדו כשליש מיהדות איטליה. ההתחלה הייתה ב-8 בספטמבר 1943 כאשר איטליה הפשיסטית נכנעה בפני בעלות הברית. במועד זה חנו בצפון איטליה 12 דיוויזיות גרמניות. תוך זמן קצר השתלט הצבא הגרמני על מוקדי הכוח ושביתת הנשק עם בעלות הברית לא יצאה לפועל אלא במאי 1945. מיד לאחר החלת השלטון הגרמני על איטליה, פתחו הגסטפו וחיילי האס אס, ב"צייד" אחרי יהדות איטליה וכך החלה השואה שבאה בעקבותיו. הטיפול ביהודים עבר מיידי הגרמנים לידי הממשלה האיטלקית ב-23 בספטמבר 1943, עם הקמת הרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית. המעבר החליש את ההתנגדות של האוכלוסייה האיטלקית לפעולות שננקטו כלפי היהודים: מאסר וכינוס למחנות ריכוז. פעולות הממשלה נחשבו ללגיטימיות ועוררו פחות הסתייגות. המשטרה האיטלקית החלה ללכוד את היהודים לפי רשימות מוכנות שהיו במשרדי הקהילות היהודיות, בהתאם לחוק. הפעולה היזומה הראשונה נגד היהודים בוצעה נגד יהדות רומא ב-16 אוקטובר 1943. הגסטפו שלח 1,007 מהם ברכבות למחנה הריכוז אושוויץ. בראשית שנת 1944 הושלמה לכידתם של יהודי איטליה, אשר רוכזו במחנות ריכוז ונשלחו להשמדה. הפעולות המקיפות החלו ב-1 בדצמבר 1943. הרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית פרסמה צו לפיו נדרשו היהודים להגיע לתחנות המשטרה עם ציוד כנדרש. רק בסוף אפריל 1945 הגיעו בעלות הברית למילאנו ולונציה ובזה הסתיימו תלאות יהודי איטליה. מתוך כ-45,000 יהודים ששהו באיטליה וברודוס עם הכרזת הרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית, גורשו למעלה מ-8,500, ומספר הנספים היה המקור ספר הזיכרון של הד"ר ליליאנה פיצ'וטו פרג'יון. המביא פירוט שמי של הנספים ופרטים על תולדות חייהם ועל נסיבות גירושם והסיום. הפרטים עדכניים על הנספים בשואה הוא: גורשו: 8,566 , פחות החוזרים: 7,577, ועוד 303 נהרגו בדרך אחרת סה"כ נספים: 7,880.7,900 אתר הנצחה לשואה thumb|ימין|335 px Italy and the Holocaust, Inc. (“the Foundation”) was founded in 2010 as a 501©(3) non-profit organization to share the little known story of the role of Italy and many individual Italians in saving approximately 80% of the Jews in Italy during the Holocaust. Our goal is to share stories of survival that were possible because people had the courage to care for their neighbors. In sharing these little known stories, the Foundation will educate generations to come that if people are not indifferent, things can be different. The Foundation has been so fortunate and blessed with the success of the My Italian Secret documentary. With sold out viewings in New York and Los Angeles and a recent release on Netflix, we have been able to tell a story that is unknown to many. * הקישור הרקע 250px|thumb|ימין|כושי ויהודי נטפלים לבתולה נוצריה -בטאון אנטישמי משנת 1939 אשר הכין לשואה מאז שנת 1938 היה מצבם של היהודים קשה וחסר ודאות בשל חוקי הגזע באיטליה. אך כל עוד הייתה איטליה בגדר מדינה גרורה של גרמניה, נמנע היטלר מלדרוש את גירוש היהודים והשמדתם, ומוסוליני, מצדו, על אף שהחיל עוד ב-10 ביוני 1940 את חוקי הגזע, סירב לגרש את אזרחיו היהודים, בין היתר על מנת להפגין את עצמאותו כלפי גרמניה. ב-30 בנובמבר 1943 פרסם שר הפנים של הרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית, גואידו בופאריני גואידי, הוראה כי יש לכלוא את כל היהודים ולהחרים את רכושם. הרפובליקה מינתה "מפקח כללי על הגזע" (Ispettore Generale per la razza), עיתונאי אנטישמי קנאי בשם ג'ובאני פרציוזי (PREZIOSI) שפרסם בעבר מאמרי שיטנה כנגד היהודים, והיה אחראי להפצת הפרוטוקולים של זקני ציון באיטליה. פרציוזי, שנפגש עם היטלר ועם יוליוס שטרייכר, הטיף לגירושם של כל היהודים מאיטליה, ופעל לשם כך. ב-1 בדצמבר 1943 פרסמה הרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית צו לפיו נדרשו היהודים להגיע לתחנות המשטרה עם ציוד כנדרש. לאחר פרסום הצווים נערך מצוד אחר היהודים, בו השתתפו פקידיה ושוטריה של הרפובליקה הפאשיסטית. היהודים שנתפסו הוסעו לבתי כלא מרכזיים, ובסופו של דבר הגיעו למחנות ריכוז. המחנה העיקרי היה במחנה הריכוז פוסולי ליד העיר קארפי (Carpi), ליד צומת הרכבות החשוב של העיר מודנה (Modena). אלה שלא הגיעו מרצונם לתחנות המשטרה, בחלקם נתפסו על ידי המשטרה האיטלקית, אשר החזיקה רשימה של היהודים וכתובותיהם. רבים מן היהודים הצליחו להימלט מבתיהם ולהסתתר בכפרים, במנזרים וחלקם אפילו הצליחו לעבור את הגבול השווייצרי. ברומא עצמה, ביוזמת הפעילה של הכמורה מצאו מקלט 4,700 יהודים במנזרים. הריכוז במחנות מיוחדים הייתה הדרך המעשית לאפשר לגרמנים להוציא לפועל את מדיניותם כלפי היהודים. ואכן, במחנה פוסולי, כל עוד היהודים הוכרו כאסירים פוליטיים, כמקובל במחנה זה משנות הארבעים, הסוהרים היו איטלקים והיחס היה הוגן למדי. כאשר ניהול המחנה עבר לידי הגרמנים, המצב הורע ובסופו של דבר נשלחו יושבי המחנה למחנה ההשמדה באושוויץ. מספר זיכרון לשואה, שחובר על ידי ההיסטוריונית ליליאנה פיצ'וטו פרג'ון (Liliana Picciotto Fargion) עולה כי יהודי איטליה שנספו בשואה מצאו את מותם מידי הגורמים הבאים: * 35.49% - עובדי מדינה וחיילים של ממשלת סאלו. * 4.44% - גרמנים ואיטלקים. ורק: * 35.49% - מהגרמנים. * 32.99% - לא ידוע. המבצעים העיקריים היו בקרב יהדות רומא כ-1,300 איש, אשר לאחר בדיקה נוספת, עד כמה דורות הם צאצאים ליהודים‏, נשלחו 1,007 יהודים להשמדה. יהדות רומא ערך מורחב: שואת יהדות רומא יהודי רומא חששו פחות לגורלם ורובם החליטו לא לנטוש את בתיהם. הם סברו כי היות העיר משכן הוותיקן תגן עליהם. לא כן סבר אדולף אייכמן. באוקטובר 1943 הוא שלח את תיאודור דנקר, שמילא קודם לכן תפקיד מרכזי במדיניות ההשמדה בפריז ובסופיה, בראשות סגל של 44 אנשי ס.ס., עם הוראה שהסמיכה אותו לגרש את יהודי רומא. בשבת, 16 באוקטובר 1943, בחג הסוכות החל המצוד על יהודי רומא. יחידות ביטחון מיוחדות מגרמניה חילקו את רומא לעשרים וששה אזורים ולפי כתובות ידועות מראש אספו את היהודים לכלא. הכנסייה הנוצרית, תוך כדי הסכמה חשאית של הוותיקן, העניקה מקלט ליהודים במנזרים הרבים אשר ברומא. מספרם נאמד ב-4,700. פיוס השנים עשר חש ששלטון הגרמנים עומד להגיע לקיצו. בעלות הברית נחתו בסלרנו, דרומית מנפולי, בספטמבר 1943 ‏‏‏כיבוש רומא היה רק ביוני 1944 בשל ההתנגדות החזקה של הגרמנית במערכה על קו מונטה קסינו‏. ה"היודנאקציון" הסתכמה ב-1,259 נפשות: גברים, נשים וטף. בהתערבות האפיפיור שוחררו בני נישואי תערובת. לבסוף נשלחו 1,007 נפש אל מחנה ההשמדה בבירקנאו והושמדו בתאי הגזים. בסוף המלחמה חזרו לרומא 13 גברים ואישה אחת דו"ח נאצי - גירוש של יהודים מרומא, מאתר יד ושם מתוך: מאיר מיכאליס: מוסוליני והיהודים, היחסים בין גרמניה לאיטליה ומדיניות הגזע410 – 1945 , ירושלים, 1990 עמ' 408 – הפשיסטית, 192. ממסמכים שפורסמו לאחר המלחמה, הסתבר כי ביומיים שיהודי רומא היו במאסר לקראת משלוחם, ראשי הכמורה פעלו בצורה מינורית לביטול הגזירה. אחד מראשי הכמורה נפגש עם המושל הגרמני של רומא והעלה את הנושא רק בדרך של רמז. מאות יהודים נוספים נשלחו לאחר מכן אל מחנה השמדה. כן נרצחו 75 יהודים בטבח בפוסה ארדיאטינה (Fosse Ardeatine). ב-25 במרץ 1944 נרצחו במחצבות 335 אזרחים, נוצרים ויהודים, כפעולת תגמול על הריגת חיילים גרמניים על ידי הפרטיזנים האיטלקים. במקום בו קבורים הנרצחים נבנה אתר זיכרון בחסות רשת המוזיאונים של הצבא האיטלקי. מיהודי רומא ניספו בשנות השואה יותר מאלפיים נפש. שמותיהם מצוינים על קיר בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא. יהדות מילאנו thumb|ימין|300px|מהכתבה בבטאון יהודי מילאנו מילאנו, העיר התעשייתית וצומת תחבורה חשוב בצפון איטליה, הייתה מוקד להפצצות בעלות הברית משנת 1942. חלק מתושבי העיר ברחו לכפרי הסביבה. וכך ב-1 בדצמבר 1943 גם חלק מיהדות מילאנו לא היו בבתיהם שבעיר. מכל מקום, במצוד אחרי היהודים נתפסו חלק מהם ומ-2,000 יהודי העיר נעצרו פחות מאלף. ולאחר מיון כנדרש על ידי הכנסייה הקתולית לבירור דתם של הנתפסים בני "הגזע היהודי", נשלחו להשמדה 877 יהודים. בעיר הוקם אתר זיכרון רציף 22 בתחנת הרכבת המרכזית. בטאון יהדי מילאנו כתב ב-30 ינואר 2012: L 26 GENNAIO NEL CANTIERE DEL MEMORIALE DELLA SHOAH ALLA STAZIONE CENTRALE SI È TENUTO UN READING DI OPERE E TESTIMONIANZE. GRANDE PARTECIPAZIONE DI PERSONAGGI DELLA CULTURA, DELLO SPETTACOLO, DELLA POLITICA. MOLTI STUDENTI E CITTADINI MILANESI. Il freddo è forse lo stesso che c’era in quel mattino del 30 gennaio 1944, quando il primo convoglio blindato, destinazione Auschwitz, partì da questi sotterranei. Ma oggi non abbiamo paura, non siamo smarriti e increduli, abbiamo vestiti caldi e “visi amici” intorno a noi. I volti di tanti cittadini milanesi venuti ad ascoltare. Per capire, per ricordare. תרגום אוטומטי:"ביוחם 26 בינואר בחצר של אתר זיכרון השואה של התחנה המרכזית הוקראו עבודות ועדויות. האירוע התרחש בהשתתפותם של אישי תרבות, בידור ומדינאים. כן באו לטקס תלמידים רבים ואזרחים של מילאנו. וכך נאמר בפתיח: "קר הוא אולי אותו אחד שהיה בבוקרו של 30 בינואר 1944, כאשר השיירה הראשונה של קרונות אטומים יצא בדרכו לאושוויץ, הוא עזב אותם מתחת לאדמה. אבל היום אנחנו לא מפחדים, אנחנו לא איבד אמון, יש לנו בגדים חמים "פנים ידידותית" סביבנו. פניהם של אזרחים רבים כל כך של מילאן צריך לבוא להקשיב. כדי להבין, לזכור." המקור:בטאון יהודי מילאנו יהדות טוסקנה ימין|ממוזער|200px|ציור רצח הפרנס פארדו על ידי הגרמנים ב-1944. הציור נמצא בכניסה לאולם בית הכנסת בפיזה יהדות פירנצה ספגה מכה קשה עם פיטורי היהודים מהאוניבסטאות. תאור מפורט על כך מובא בספרו של הסופר פאולו צ'אמפי, אשר פורסם בשנת 2006. הוא תיאר את התלאות, הרגשות וגורלם המר של יהודי איטליה בימי השואה. הוא כתב זאת בספר ביוגרפי "שם אחד" ‏‏‏Paolo Ciampi, Un nome, Ed. Giuntina עדיין לא בתרגום עברי‏.‏ בספר הוא מספר על אנריקה קלברזי (שם אמיתי), חוקרת ומרצה מצטיינת לביולוגיה באוניברסיטאות פיסה ובפירנצה. היא סולקה מעבודתה משום יהדותה. היא סירבה להסתתר בימי צייד היהודים על ידי המשטרה הפשיסטית והס.ס., נאסרה בביתה, נכלאה בבית הסוהר לנשים "מורטה" והצליחה להרעיל את עצמה כדי לא להישלח לאושוויץ. רב הקהילה נתן קאסוטו ארגן פעולות להצלת יהודים בשיתוף עם הכנסייה הנוצרים. ראשיה פתחו בפני היהודים את המנזרים וחלק מיהודי העיר מצאו מסתורין במקומות אלה. עדה בולוטין אלגרנטי שהייתה אחת הניצולות והייתה במנזר "סנטה זיטה", מסיפרה כיצד רב הקהילה הדריך אותה בכללי ההתנהגות במנזר הקתולי. אירוע טרגי במיחוד אירע ליהדות פיזה. הפרנס ג'וזפה פארדו רוקס (Giuseppe Pardo Roques), אשר לא חשש מהגרמנים, בהיותו אישיות מוכרת בעיר ובעל אמצעים הרשה לעצמו פארדו להתעלם מהצו להגיע לתחנת המשטרה. גם כאשר אנשי האס אס חיפשו יהודים ברחובות פיזה הוא נשאר בביתו. ב-1 באוגוסט 1944, חודש לפני שחרור פיזה מהכיבוש הגרמני בידי בעלות הברית, הגיעו החיילים לביתו ורצחו אותו, שישה זקנים אשר היו עימו ומשרתת נוצריה. יהדות פיימונטה בתקופת הכיבוש הגרמני נטלה יהדות פיימונטה חלק בלחימה נגד הגרמנים. פרימו לוי מספר על כך בספרו. אמנואלה הרטום היה מגיבורי תנועת ההתנגדות נגד הפשיזם והכובש הגרמני במלחמת העולם השנייה. במבנה בית הכנסת מצויה ספריה על שמו. גם בית הספר היהודי בטורינו נקרא על שמו. בשנות הכיבוש הגרמני 1943 - 1944 כ-400 מיהודי העיר הוגלו למחנות ההשמדה. שלט לזכרם הוצב בתחנת הרכבת של העיר. יהדות ונציה וטראסטה טרגי במיוחד הייתה השואה בשתי הערים האלה. לכידת היהודים החלה כאשר רוב היהודים כבר היו מודעים לגורלם. בונציה היו 1,200 יהודים. בשנים 1943-1944 נלקחו להשמדה 200 תושבים, כולל זקנים וזקנות מבית האבות וחולים מבית החולים לחולי נפש באחד האיים. אליהם הצטרף הרב של הקהילה, הרב אדולף אוטולונגי - כולם הוגלו ונרצחו. בככר המרכזית של הגטו, ליד בית האבות, מצוי קיר ועליו תחריטי נחושת, המתארים את גורלם של יהודי ונציה בשואה (ראו תמונה למטה). בטריאסטה הייתה לפני המלחמה קהילה יהודית של 6,000 נפש. במהלך הכיבוש הגרמני בוצעו שני מבצעים ללכידת יהודים: ב-19 באוקטובר 1943 וב-29 בינואר 1944. המבצע האחרון כלל את החולים והזקנים שהיו במוסדות היהודים. ביום 4 באפריל 1944 הוקם מחנה הריכוז היחיד באיטליה ובדרום אירופה כולה בריזיירה די סן סאברנה (Risiera di San Sabbarna) הסמוכה לטריאסטה. במחנה זה אשר שימש גם כמחנה השמדה הוקמה משרפה, וממנו נשלחו להשמדה יהודים, פרטיזנים ומתנגדי השלטון. מספרם של יהודי טריאסטה שנספו בשואה נאמד ב-710. הנצחת השואה thumb|ימין|טקס האזכרה בתחנת הרכבת בפירנצה באיטליה היום נערכות פעולות הקשורות לשואה. יום הזיכרון לשואת יהודי איטליה, יום אסונם של יהודי רומא, מאופיין ברבות מערי איטליה, גם בכאלה שאין בהן קהילות יהודיות. משרד החינוך האיטלקי כלל בתוכנית הלימודים פרקים על השואה. קיים שיתוף פעולה עם יד ושם בירושלים הן בהכשרת מורים והן בפעולות הנצחה. כיום הנצחת השואה נעשית בדרכים הבאות: * נקבע יום זיכרון לשואה, 18 באוקטובר, מועד בו יהודי רומא, בשנת 1943, נשלחו למחנות ההשמדה. * ברומא מבוצעות פעולות הנצחה לשואה אזכרה בבפוסה ארדיאטינה ומתוכנן מוזאון שואה שאמור להיפתח בשנת 2008. * במילאנו פועל משנת 1955 המכון המרכזי לדוקומנטציה יהודית בת זמננו (La Fondazione Centro di Documentazione Ebraica Contemporanea CDEC) בראשות מישל צרפתי (Michele Sarfatti). המכון עוסק בתיעוד, חינוך ומאבק באנטישמיות. * בקארפי (Carpi) צפונית למודנה פועל מוזיאון לזכר המגורשים על רקע גזעי או פוליטי (Museo Monumento al Deportato politico e razziale). ליד קארפי היה מחנה ריכוז הוא מחנה ריכוז פוסולי. המחנה פעל בין השנים 1942 - 1944. מחנה הריכוז נסגר כאשר אסיריו: אסירים פוליטיים ויהודים גורשו בסוף התקופה לאושוויץ. באולם המוזיאון, חרותים על הקירות שמותיהם של 15,000 אזרחים איטלקיים שנשלחו למחנות הריכוז, מחציתם יהודים. בחצר המוזיאון 15 עמודים ועליהם חרותים שמות מחנות הריכוז באירופה. * בפרארה עומד לקום מוזיאון איטלקי לאומי לפי חוק משנת 2001. למטרה זו הוקצבו 15 מיליון אירו. * באלסנדריה שבפיימונטה החליטה העירייה בשנת 2007 להקים אתר זיכרון לשואה. האתר הוקם באמצעות שיחזור פנים קרון רכבת, אשר שימש להובלת יהודים למחנות ההשמדה. העירייה מקיימת יום זיכרון שנתי לשואה בנוכחות ראשי הדתות בעיר. באיטליה הונהג להנציח את השואה ברציפים של תחנות הרכבת מהם נשלחו היהודים (ולדעתם גם נרדפים אחרים) להשמדה. כך יש שלטי זכרון בתחנת הרכבת בטורינו וברומא (תחנת טיבורטינה), במילאנו הוקם בתחנת הרכבת מוזיאון זוטה ובפירנצה הוצב פסל סביבתי. ראו כאן את הטקס העירוני שנערך בתחנת הרכבת לדוגמא: בתחנת הרכבת המרכזית של העיר מילאנו צ'נטראלה מוקם אתר זיכרון ל-605 יהודי מילאנו, אשר נשלחו בשנת 1944 מרציף 21 להשמדה. שמותיהם יופיעו על קיר הזיכרון במנהרה העולה לרציף זה. האתר ישתרע על שטח של 7,000 ממ"ר. היוזמה להקמה באה מהממשל האיטלקי והנהלת חברת הרכבות. "ילדי השואה": סרט איטלקי ביום הזכרון העולמי לשואה, 27 בינואר 2015, יוצג הסרט האיטלקי עם כיתוביות באנגלית:I Figli della Shoah. למטה ההזמנה שהופצה על-ידי חברת יהודי איטליה והמכון האיטלקי לתרבות thumb|330px||ימין|" סיור לנשמתם של ניצולי השואה" thumb|330 px|שמאל|הקדימון לסרט thumb|650px| מרכז| סטטיסטיקה לפי המכון המרכזי לדוקומנטציה יהודית בת זמננו נתונים לפי ערים תמונות תמונה:Mazevetzicaronfirenze.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לבית הכנסת בפירנצה תמונה:Mazevetzicaronroma.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה הצדדית לבית הכנסת ברומא תמונה:Mazevetzocaronmilano.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לבית הכנסת במילאנו תמונה:Mazevetzocaronmtorino.jpg|לוח זיכרון לנספים בשואה בכניסה לתחנת הרכבת בטורינו תמונה:Mazevetzocaronvenezia.jpg|קיר להנצחת השואה בהגטו היהודי בוונציה 1938-1945. La persecuzione degli ebrei in Italia * המקור da Giovedì, 27 Gennaio 2011 a Sabato, 12 Febbraio 2011 In occasione del Giorno della memoria 27 gennaio 2011, in ricordo della Shoah, il Ministero dell’Interno e la Prefettura di Venezia hanno organizzato - di concerto con la Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana, l’Archivio di Stato, la Comunità ebraica di Venezia e la Soprintendenza Archivistica per il Veneto - la mostra: 1938-1945. La persecuzione degli ebrei in Italia. Documenti per una storia. La mostra resterà aperta al pubblico dal 27 gennaio al 12 febbraio 2011, con orario: 10.00 - 17.00. Sono state organizzate delle visite guidate. L’inaugurazione avverrà mercoledì 26 gennaio alle ore 17.00, nelle Sale Monumentali della Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana (Piazzetta San Marco 13/a). Verrà presentato al pubblico il materiale documentario inedito, tratto dagli archivi di queste Istituzioni, a testimonianza di quanto accaduto nella specifica realtà veneziana, con il supporto del materiale espositivo predisposto dal Centro di documentazione ebraica contemporanea (CDEC), costituito da pannelli che raccontano lo svolgersi dell’intera vicenda a livello nazionale. I documenti esposti illustrano in modo significativo il graduale e sempre più drammatico percorso che porta dall’emarginazione alle vere e proprie persecuzioni, attuate nei confronti di tutti gli ebrei italiani e stranieri, nel nostro territorio, a partire dalle leggi razziali del 1938 fino alla primavera del 1945. La narrazione si sviluppa secondo questa scansione cronologica: Estate del 1938 Sono i pochi mesi che precedono l’emanazione, nell’autunno dello stesso anno, delle leggi antiebraiche. In adesione alla legislazione antisemita introdotta nella Germania nazista sin dal 1935, l’Italia di Mussolini impone, a pochi anni di distanza, una propria normativa in materia razziale.Si procede pertanto, in tutte le Prefetture d’Italia e su disposizione del Ministero dell’Interno, a censire tutti coloro che comunque risultino di razza ebraica, anche se professanti altra o nessuna religione, inclusi i battezzati e i coniugi ebrei di matrimonio misto, primo atto di un processo di emarginazione in seno alla società civile italiana. Settembre 1938 – giugno 1940 Segna gli anni che vanno dall’applicazione delle leggi razziali all’entrata in guerra dell’Italia. È il periodo in cui entrano in vigore le leggi “per la difesa della razza italiana” (R.D.L. 17 novembre 1938, n. 1728), il cui ambito di applicazione si estende a tutti i settori della vita civile: alla scuola pubblica, dalla quale sono da subito esclusi studenti e professori di “razza ebraica”; al diritto di soggiorno in Italia, negato agli ebrei stranieri e a quelli di più recente naturalizzazione; al settore economico-produttivo, dove si introduce l’obbligo, per i privati e le aziende industriali o commerciali, di denunciare i beni di loro proprietà. Giugno 1940 – settembre 1943 . Corrisponde al periodo connotato dall’entrata in guerra dell’ Italia a fianco della Germania nazista, fino all’8 settembre. Sono gli anni in cui i provvedimenti contro i cittadini di “razza ebraica” si inaspriscono ulteriormente con l’obbiettivo di cancellarne la presenza e la visibilità in ogni contesto pubblico e sociale: a cominciare dagli elenchi telefonici veneziani, di cui verranno esposte le pagine relative all’anno 1941, che ancora comprendono i nominativi delle famiglie ebraiche, e quelle dell’anno successivo, che ne registrano l’espunzione, e costringono perciò la Comunità a farne uno suo proprio. Ottobre 1943 – aprile 1945 Illustra la politica fascista di “soluzione finale” della questione ebraica, che la Repubblica Sociale Italiana attua nell’Italia occupata, in stretta collaborazione con le autorità della Germania nazista. A seguito delle disposizioni emanate dal Governo di Salò il 27 novembre 1943, nei confronti degli ebrei - ora assurti al ruolo di “nemici dello Stato” - vengono applicate le leggi di guerra. La stessa Comunità israelitica di Venezia è commissariata e i suoi beni, come pure quelli dei singoli ebrei, sono requisiti e posti sotto sequestro (case e appartamenti, abiti, quadri e opere d’arte, strumenti musicali). Seguiranno arresti e rastrellamenti: il primo e più imponente viene effettuato a Venezia nella notte del 5 dicembre 1943, e porta al successivo trasferimento di un centinaio di persone (donne, uomini e bambini), caricati, la notte di Capodanno, su un convoglio ferroviario diretto al campo di internamento di Fossoli (Carpi). Da lì i deportati verranno fatti ripartire, poche settimane più tardi, il 22 febbraio del 1944, per il campo di sterminio di Auschwitz: su quel treno c’è anche Primo Levi, che di quel viaggio darà testimonianza in Se questo è un uomo. Aprile 1945 – gennaio 1946 Sono i mesi che segnano il ritorno alla vita democratica. Mentre nei territori dell’Italia meridionale e centrale via via liberati, già nel 1944 veniva abolita la legislazione antisemita, Venezia deve attendere il 28 aprile del ’45 per vedere il ritiro delle truppe tedesche e l’assunzione del potere da parte del Comitato di Liberazione nazionale: inizia così anche la rinascita della Comunità israelitica, soppressa da ben 17 mesi, e duramente provata anche dalla tragica scomparsa del suo presidente Giuseppe Jona, nel settembre del 1943, e dalla deportazione del suo rabbino maggiore Adolfo Ottolenghi. Si contano i morti, si avviano le ricerche dei dispersi; all’indomani della Liberazione la popolazione italiana ebraica si era dimezzata rispetto al 1938. La mostra è stata fortemente sostenuta dalla Prefettura di Venezia, che intende in questo modo sottolineare l’attenzione al mondo ebraico da parte del Ministero dell’Interno. La ricerca archivistica è stata curata da: Patrizia Bortolozzo, Claudia Salmini e Alessandra Schiavon dell’Archivio di Stato di Venezia, con il coordinamento del Direttore, dr. Raffaele Santoro, e da Renata Segre per la Comunità ebraica di Venezia. Ha collaborato, per la Soprintendenza Archivistica per il Veneto, Alessandra Schiavon. Visite guidate Visite accompagnate alla mostra, a cura dell’Associazione “Figli della Shoah”, sezione di Venezia. Gli accompagnatori parleranno anche della loro esperienza, avendo vissuto e sofferto la persecuzione. Orario delle visite: 10.00, 11.00, 12.00. Punto d’incontro: ingresso delle Sale Monumentali della Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana, Piazzetta San Marco n. 13/a, Venezia. Non serve prenotazione. giovedì 27 gennaio: Franca Polacco venerdì 28 gennaio: Napoleone Jesurum lunedì 31 gennaio: Roberto Bassi martedì 1 febbraio: Fiammetta Falco Jona mercoledì 2 febbraio: Lia Finzi Federici La mostra si tiene presso le Sale Monumentali della Biblioteca Marciana di Venezia (Per l’occasione sarà aperto il portone al n. civico 13/a della Piazzetta San Marco, dal quale tutti potranno accedere liberamente.) Per ulteriori informazioni: Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana Annalisa Bruni tel. 041.24.07.23.8 e-mail: bruni@marciana.venezia.sbn.it הערות שוליים *